


Gotham High: Story Of The Darksiders

by DianaRoman



Series: Gotham High [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaRoman/pseuds/DianaRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is the new kid in Gotham High after spending his three years with his best friend Clark Kent at his high school in Metropolis. So far, he's made new friends and new enemies. Alfred will be so proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham High: Story Of The Darksiders

**Author's Note:**

> Carried over from my fanfiction account.
> 
> Because this story was carried over it has a lot of mistakes and I don't always have the time to fix it all so if someone is interested in beta'ing this story it would be much appreciated until then I will continue trying my best.
> 
> I also deleted and added some scenes. Nothing too drastic but if you have read this story expect some changes. I will have the updated version on fanfiction soon as well.

"Why can't you drive me Alfred?" Bruce asked his butler, Alfred.

"I would love to take you to school, Master Bruce" Alfred said as they walked down the street towards the bus stop. "But we do not have the right...type of cars to get you there".

"What do you mean? Aren't all the cars suitable, hell, sorry, the limo would be a great first entrance right?" Alfred sighed stopping in his tracks.

"I know adjusting can be a bit hard when school started five weeks ago but" Alfred looked over at Bruce and gave him a firm look. "This is not Metropolis sir. These teenagers are residents of Gotham. They'll think you're, how should I put this....easy prey".

Bruce looked at Alfred in bewilderment. Alfred sighed again walking back down the sidewalk path. Bruce stared after him for a few seconds before catching back up with the old man.

"I didn't realize Alfred" Bruce replied. "I guess...I've just spent so much time away from Gotham that I never realized how bad it's gotten since..". Since his parents died. Alfred nodded, understanding that current air of tension.

"Well, until I can acquire the right vehicle you'll just to use the bus. Here it is". They stopped at a corner. Bruce looked to the right and saw a group of kids waiting for the bus to come. "Have a great day at school Master Bruce". Alfred smiled. Bruce smiled back at him.

When the bus finally arrived, Bruce was the last to get on. He swiped his card against the scanner and quickly found a seat. Because his was one of the early stops their weren't a lot of people talking or making noise making the bus silent. Bruce leaned his head back, opting to rest his eyes a little.

Just that small conversation with Alfred was exhausting. Surely Gotham wasn't that bad?

"Ah..." Bruce looked up curiously as a blond pig-tailed girl stood in front of his bus seat. He looked at the window and saw they had made another stop. Bruce looked back at the girl who had a shocked look on her face.

She looked behind her before turning back to Bruce with a nervous smile. "Sorry to say this. But, your in my boyfriend's seat. So, if you don't mind can you sit, oh, I don't know, somewhere else?" She said wiggling a finger towards the seat. Bruce stared at her for a second before giving one of his award winning smiles.

"Well, all the other seats seem to be a little preoccupied. I'm sure he won't mind if you sat next to be" The girl frowned a little, putting her hands on her hips.

"What kind a creep ask another guy's girl to sit next to him!" She sneered. Bruce was a little shocked at that statement.

"One that has no respect" A boy said from the front of the bus. Bruce looked as a boy with glasses and dark hair walked towards them. "Just sit somewhere else ok? I don't need Jake getting in a fight with someone this early in the morning".

"Agreed!" Someone shouted from the back of the bus. They looked and saw a guy slam his hand against Bruce's back and lift up his shirt. "Come sit with me, pal" He said. Bruce quickly followed him and looked behind to see the blonde take her seat. Bruce sat by the window while his new friend stood for a few more seconds looking around. Seven more people, including that girl's boyfriend, filed on the bus scattering around before the bus went to the next stops. "Your lucky" The guy told Bruce.

"How so?" Bruce asked looking away from the window. The man smiled brightly before turning his blue eyes to Bruce's matching ones.

"You only had to deal with Crane back there. Just think if it was actually her boyfriend" He answered.

"What is he that scary?"

"Just...creepy. You don't wanna be alone with him in an alley" Bruce snickered at that, looking up to watch the couple bicker. "Sorry, almost forgot", The guy suddenly said straighten up to stick his hand out to Bruce. "Names Harvey Dent. Student Body President", Bruce shook Harvey's hand firmly before letting go. "The guy and girl duo. Harleen Quinnzel, but she likes to be called Harley. Our male friend, Jake Nipar. The class clown, prankster, asshole, you name it, he can do it. Can't stand him. Don't know what a girl like Harley sees in him".

Bruce looked over the four rows in front of him to see Jack pulling on one of Harley's pig tails. She started screaming loudly at him making the people around them cover their eyes as they started bickering again.

"Me neither", Bruce admitted.

"Eddie!", Jake shouted as another group of people walked onto the bus. A black haired boy with black round glasses against his brown eyes. He had own a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He sighed heavily as he took a seat across the aisle from Jake and Harley. "Harley dear, switch seats", He said before pulling her over a seat to sit closer to the boy.

"And that is?", Bruce asked Harvey.

"Edward Nigma. One of the smartest smart asses in school. And Jake's best friend, as he claims. He's pretty nice actually, grew up with the guy myself until he started hanging out with clown boy".

"Clown boy?"

"Jake. It's what he claims himself to be. Then he's got Matt Hagen, the art freak, Oswald Cobblepot, a fat dorky kid, Bane Cross, our star wrestler who's also a friend of mine, Jonathan Crane, you met him earlier, a punk who likes to mess with our all-star football player, Waylon Jones. Finally there's Pamela Isley, she's only Harley's friend but she'll do things that Harley was asked by Jake to do".

Bruce listened to Harvey describe Jake's group as they continued down the streets. Others started pilling in stop after stop and Harvey was happy to spot the ones Bruce ' _needed'_ to know about.

Ones like Julian Day, the school's event and sports programmer who seemed to know every single major and minor holiday. Or Arnold Weaker, a skinny little dude who held a brief case that held his beloved puppet inside. Victor Fries, a so called _'cool'_ kid who kept to himself but seemed to talk a lot with Jake's group. Harvey seemed to perk up a little when a girl stepped onto the bus who he introduced as Barbara Gordon. She had red hair and blue eyes that was hid behind her silver glasses. She sat behind the two and chatted with one of the girls.

"Jake and them hate her", Harvey whispered.

"Why?"

"I think I should have worded that better", Harvey muttered. "Jake doesn't give a shit about her. But she pissed Harley off last year. Got on Pamela's bad list after that. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Jake but, no one really knows but the lot of them".

Their were no more stops for another few minutes before they finally arrived at the school. Bruce and Harvey started to stand as others walked or rushed out the bus.

"Welcome to Gotham High, Mister Wayne", Harvey laughed as he walked Bruce through the courtyard towards the school entrance.

"Have a nice day, rich boy!", Jake shouted as he, Harley, Edward and Victor jumped off the bus and walked away.

"What's his problem?", Bruce asked.

"You", A girl answered. Bruce and Harvey looked at the steps to see a hot gothic girl sitting there. She had black short shoulder length hair with a purple streak. She had a black tank-top and a black mini shirt on with black wedge knee high boots. "Jake doesn't think must of new kids. It's a problem of his", She said standing up.

"Nobody asked you Selina", Harvey sighed as he fumbled with something in his pants pocket.

"No", Selina smirked as she looked Bruce up and hold. "But, I just can't help myself", She purred before walking away from them.

"I totally forgot about Selina", Harvey sighed.

"Selina?"

"Selina Kyle. Another one of Harley's friend. Total slut, I wouldn't do her. She's already a cat lady, no use in it I suppose", He finished. Harvey took out a coin and flipped it a few times. He put it back into his pocket before patting Bruce on the back. "Just...stay away from Jake and Harley's friends. Some of them are cool, like Ed, but, I don't really trust them that much. Let's go".

* * *

 "So glad to have you in my class Mr. Wayne". Professor Hugo Strange smirked.

"Just Bruce is fine". Bruce replied. Prof. Strange lifted a piece of paper and pointed towards a seat.

"You'll sit there, Mr Wayne". Bruce nodded waking swiftly away from the man. He did not have a good feeling for him. He sat in his seat and looked around. All the people he saw he didn't recognize.

A few moments later more students started pouring in. Strange stopped one boy and whispered something to him. The boy looked up over at Bruce and nodded. Strange let him leave with a pat to the back.

Bruce eyed him suspiciously as the boy sat next to him.

"Frank" He said turning to Bruce. "Bruce" Frank laughed at Bruce's confused face. "Don't worry, I ain't stalking you. Strange told me to help you through today".

"Oh, well, he didn't have to do that and you don't have to either".

"Oh no, I want to" Frank smirked. "It's always good to have friends in high places".

"Good Harvey's my friend then, huh?" Bruce half asked half questioned. It must have been the wrong thing to say because Frank's face hard and a glare replaced his peaceful look.

"You've met Dent?"

"Huh, yeah. Introduced himself this morning on the bus. He seems like a cool guy". Bruce continued. Frank turned slowly away from him looking to the front of the room. "Is something wrong?" Frank only shook his head.

Bruce let it go then but he knew he had to talk to Harvey about Frank's reaction. They eventually started talking friendly again when the lab work started. Plus a glare directed at Frank.

* * *

Bruce walked out the lunch room and looked around outside. Their were groups of friends sitting around out and inside and Bruce wasn't sure where to go. He didn't find Harvey anymore and outside seemed just as little harder with all these groups of people around.

"Need help?", Bruce turned to see Edward Nigma standing behind him. "I thought you were a little lost and needed help. Being the new kid and all". Bruce couldn't help but think Edward was making fun of him a little.

"Kinda. I made friends with Harvey Dent earlier but I can't really find him". Bruce confessed. Edward smirked.

"That's because he eats lunch in the Student Council room every Monday. It's their 'twice a week' meeting thing he has going on. They have a meeting twice a day every Monday and Friday".

"Why?" Edward only shrugged.

"You can sit with me and my friends".

"Really? Who do you sit with?"

"Well, I was suppose to sit with J and the gang today, but since you're looking like a lost puppy I guess I can show you to Jonathan and Victor".

"J?"

"Oh, it's one of Jake's many nicknames. Technically Harley, me and Jonathan are the only ones allowed to call him that but, I hear others say it too", Edward stared off at another group. Bruce turned around and saw Jake and his friends sitting at a bench. "Let's go". Edward said tugging on Bruce's arm. Bruce followed him back inside where he was led to a table in the middle of the room. 

"Guys. This is-".

"Bruce...Wayne", Victor said as he slowly raised his head from the book he was reading. "I..I-I...he-h-heard about you", He said shaking a little as he went. "Good to meet you!", He greeted loud suddenly. Jonathan and Edward groaned as he went back to doodling. Bruce noticed that Victor had a buzz cut which revealed a tattoo with sixteen lines on the top of his head. He also noticed this was a different Victor from the one he saw earlier on the buss.

"Don't worry about him", Jonathan said. "Victors not...right in the head. We met this morning. Sorry about that" Jonathan stated, his blue eyes dropping to his lunch.

"No worry's, Jonathan". Bruce reassured. Jonathan nodded but didn't look back up. 

Edward took that chance to start a conversation about Bruce's day. Bruce had a good first four periods. Edwards's were fool of foolishness, but that's expected if you had them with Jake. Jonathan's was spent daydreaming and learning stuff he already knew. Victor's was filled with void, as he liked to say. For there was nothing to enjoy about it.

"There they go", Edward grumbled. Bruce gave him a confused look. "Behind you". Bruce turned around and saw Jake, Harley and a girl he didn't recognize out back into the lunchroom and into the halls of Gotham High.

 

"So wait, what's the deal with them?", Bruce asked looking back at his new trio of friends. How could a beautiful sweet girl like Harley like...Jake?

"Well", Jonathan started. "Harley was new to Gotham a week before Halloween. Jake never really paid any attention to her and Harley paid no attention to Jake either besides his obvious pranks. But, on the Halloween dance. Jake had came as a clown and Harley had came as a harlequin. Everybody thought they came together, so they were voted the Best Costume Couple. Jake just had something snap into his head. On one hand, he's crazy obsessed with the girl acting more of a creep then usual. Them on the other, he sees it as a stupid joke that nobody but him gets. It was so crazy but after a while Harley must have fallen for it cause three weeks late, their a item!", Jonathan finished glaring at the door.

Bruce looked at Edward and Victor who nodded in agreement.

"Plus", Victor started. "Harley isn't really the smartest of girls".

"You know she's a cheerleader", Edward stated. Bruce's eyes bugged out at that making the boys laugh. Except Victor.

"She is?" Bruce asked.

"Yep". Edward nodded. "She thinks it's great but J doesn't want her to be in it".

"Then why is she?", Bruce asked. If Jake hates cheerleader then why was Harley one.

"The redhead walking with her?", Edward said. Bruce nodded, "She's Harley's number one girlfriend. They do everything together. When Pamela sighed up for cheer leading last year, Harley just followed in her lead. It was Pamela who forced J to accept Harley as a cheerleader. Plus, he didn't want to lose the only girl who wanted to go out with him", Edward smirked. "But he would never admit that".

Suddenly, the bell rang, sounding the time for everyone that they had ten minutes to get back to class.

"See you, guys!", Jonathan quickly said as he ran out the room. Victor stood slowly and nodded at the two.

"Later Bruce", Edward said standing and walking off. Bruce said his goodbyes as they went.  ~~~~ ~~~~

* * *

"Bruce". Bruce looked up from his phone and looked into the eyes of Selina Kyle.

"Ah...Selina. Hello". Bruce cringed at his awkwardness. Selina laughed gently taking the seat next to him. "You, me and J have Gov. History together so I decided to sit next to you so he wouldn't" Selina explained.

"Jake has Gov.?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"I know", Selina smirked. "He doesn't do the work he pays other people to do it for him".

"Pays?"

"What?" Selina laughed. "You think he beats up nerds to do his work?" Bruce nodded. "Nah. He mostly has Harley do it, but sometimes he pays people to do it. Don't ask me how he gets the money since he doesn't have a job".

"Why doesn't he just do it himself?" Selina gave him a look for a few seconds before breaking out in a laugh. Bruce smiled as well, realizing what he said was fucking stupid.

"I like you Bruce!" Selina finally said calming down a little. "You and me. We could do things together". Bruce laughed at that but it died down as soon as Jake walked into class. He quick walked to the back of class and sat down. One could clearly see he was seething in rage but the reason wasn't as obvious.

"What's up with him?" Selina only shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Zeus stood from his desk and that ended whatever Bruce wanted to continue with.


End file.
